Electrical devices such as power tools and electrical vehicles may be powered by battery packs. Multi-cell battery packs may encounter an open connection, e.g., open connection between the battery cells or battery modules. If the battery pack is operated with an open connection, the full battery pack voltage may appear across the open connection. The resultant high voltage may cause errors or failures of measurement circuits such as cell voltage measurement circuits in the battery pack. The open connection may cause the battery pack to shut down as the battery management system will not have communications to all or part of the battery pack. Consequently, the battery pack would not be able to supply power to a load, for example, an automotive system. As a result, the automotive system may experience a failure to start or operate.